


At The High Queen's Service

by TheImperfectionista



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista
Summary: "It was the way he looked at me as he ate. His gold-rimmed black eyes remained on me as he licked honey off his fingers and the way his tongue darted out to catch the peach juice on his lips. It is unfair that someone should be so breathtakingly beautiful, even while eating."Basically about the time Jude gets very turned on by Cardan and he tries to help her out.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	At The High Queen's Service

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of this story belongs to Holly Black. (Sorry Holly for getting them into some dirty situations but I have no regrets.)

I close my eyes and let the heat seep into my sore muscles. Training with the Roach and Grima Mog is always tiring but necessary. However, my lower body feels tighter than usual as I think about dinner. Specifically, I think about dinner where I watched Cardan eat. It was the way he looked at me as he ate. His gold-rimmed black eyes remained on me as he licked honey off his fingers and the way his tongue darted out to catch the peach juice on his lips. It is unfair that someone should be so breathtakingly beautiful, even while eating. I let out a deep sigh, feeling more frustrated that my husband can have that effect on me.

My eyes snap open as I hear the door to our chambers open. My hand flies over to Nightfell as the bathroom door creaks open. I relax as Cardan’s hand wraps around the door, and he peers in. His curly hair flops over his eyes as he gives me a small smile. 

Now that I’ve released Nightfell, I scoop up as many bubbles in the bath as possible. Growing up in Faerie has not made me prudish, but I do not feel comfortable being naked in front of Cardan when he is fully dressed.

“My Queen, you seemed angry at dinner.” He says as he closes the bathroom door behind him.   
I frown at him, running through the day’s events over in my head. He sits on a stool beside the tub. 

“I wasn’t,” I reply.

He laughs as he unties his sleeves; my eyes are fixated at the show of his skin.

“While you’re excellent at lying, I kindly ask for the truth.” 

“I really wasn’t.” I say, feeling more confused. 

He gives me a long look, examining me. I am very aware of how easy it is for him to brush away the foam and see me entirely naked for him. How easy it will be for him to touch me.

“Then why were you glaring at me and breathing angrily while I ate dinner?”

I stare at him, almost dumbfounded. Does he not realise how seductive he can be?

“Definitely not angry,” I try to explain. “Only frustrated.”

“Ah.” Understanding crosses his face. “Are they not one and the same?” 

“Not always.”

His mouth twitches into a grin as he rests against the edge of the tub, languishing in my presence.

“Enlighten me, sweet Jude.” 

I swallow hard as I watch amusement dance across his face. I feel vulnerable, and I do not want to tell him how I think, even though we have promised to be more honest with each other.

“I am frustrated with jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” He raises an eyebrow with surprise. 

“Jealousy over the food,” I explain, watching him take a sharp inhale, and a devilish smile stretches across his lips. “You are too seductive when you eat.” 

His smile widens even more.

“Jealousy is unbecoming of you, especially when you only need to ask.”

His fingers, the ones I have watched throughout the entire dinner, tugs on the strings holding his shirt together. I watch as he takes off the shirt, utterly captivated. With one bejewelled hand, he reaches for my knee in the water; I jerk at the contact of cool metal against my skin but allow him to bend my leg, gently spreading them. 

I’m unable to see my own body, and I’m sure that Cardan cannot see past the foam at the top of the water. But it is of little consolation when I feel entirely bare for him. He rubs my inner thigh in light, gentle circles, eliciting electrifying tingles through my body. I could not help but flinch. 

Cardan shifts himself closer to me, kneeling on the floor so that his face is close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

He whispers, “I will always be of service to my Queen,”

His knuckle grazes along the length of my slit between my legs and brushes against the bundle of nerves. I gasp at the contact with shock. My hands grip the edge of the tub as his thumb rolls over the nerves again. His gold-rimmed eyes are so dark, I want to drown under his gaze. 

“Am I servicing my Queen well?” He asks. “Does she want more of what I have to offer?”

I can barely breathe.

“Yes,” I choke. “Please…”

Water sloshes as his villainous fingers moved, plunging deep in me. His fingers falling into a slow, punishing rhythm. Rocking me to new depths of ecstasy. It was like eating faerie fruit, euphoric, needing more, and nothing, not salt nor politics nor anything to make it stop. My hands fall to where I need more, one to a tender breast and the other slips through Cardan’s soft messy hair, pulling his lips to mine. His tongue seduces my lips open, then slides in to glide over mine, mimicking the languishing movements of his fingers inside me. 

He eventually pulls his lips away from mine, sounding breathless. 

“Pinch your nipples for me,” he commanded.

I followed his instructions, the shock of pain at my peaked nipples sending a new wave of pleasure through me.

“Cardan,” I beg.

“Yes my sweet Jude. You will undo me when you come.”

His thumb presses hard against the nerves as his fingers quicken their pace. It is all too unbearable. The pleasure rolling through me, making my back arch out of the water, my nipples bare to the cool air. Cardan’s other hand reaches out to grasp my shoulders. His mouth, his dirty, glorious mouth whispering his spell in my ear.

“Please, Jude. Come for me.” 

His tongue glides over my curved ear, and that is all it takes for me—everything fractures, shifts and fractures over and over. Through each seismic wave, my body shudders, the only tether being Cardan’s skin against mine.

When my world stops shaking, and I lie back in the bath, catching my breath. I watch Cardan as he pulls his fingers from me; an aching emptiness replaces where they have been. He smiles so mischievously at me as he places those two fingers into his soft mouth. I cannot tear myself away from the sound of his earnest sucking and the primal moan that rumbles deep within him. The fire in my stomach burns only hotter, needing more kindle, needing more of him. He releases his fingers from his mouth with a resounding pop, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Sweeter than honey.”

In a spurt of energy and need, I grip onto the edge of the bath to stand up. Water sloshes at my calves, bubbles slide down my curves, but I do not care as I keep my gaze fixated on Cardan.   
He stands at the same time, his hands reach out to cup my waist to steady me, his tail whips sideways frantically.

“I can leave you to dress.” He says with uncertainty.

“No, “I say firmly. “Let the Queen be of service to the High King.” 

I clutch his shoulders as I step out of the water, pressing my naked wet body flush to his. We stumble back, and Cardan falls onto his knees onto the plush towels on the marble floor, where I follow suit. 

I am more aware of Cardan’s own desire for me, his tail curling around my thigh. His hands are all over me. Like he can’t grasp enough of me, the hardness of his cock pressed against my stomach, still restrained by his trousers. My hands reach down to Cardan’s trousers, trying to free him of them. My hands reach around for the globes of his ass, pulling him closer. Cardan groans in response to the friction of his cock along my belly.

“My dear Jude, as much as I can kiss you like breathing. You need to turn around.” 

I shuffle back, cold air hitting my wet chest as we separate. I turn away from Cardan, my eyes immediately falling onto the large mirror in the bathroom.

I have never paid it too much attention before, but seeing myself, cheeks flushed, my body bare and inviting. It is alarming. However, not as troubling as meeting Cardan’s gaze in the mirror, his mouth in a wicked smile, a smile that promised pleasure and debauchery. My eye lowers down, one of his hands gripping tightly at my hips and the other fisting his cock. 

I swallow. He is so devastatingly beautiful.

I cannot shy away from the power of seeing us in the mirror. Cardan shifts us closer until my back is flush against his chest, and my thighs are spread wide. His hand swept up my waist, ghosting my breasts before reaching my neck. His elegant fingers grasped my hair from the base of my neck and swept all my hair to one side. It left feathered tingles along the length of my body. 

“Who is the one at service when both King and Queen are on their knees?” He asks in a riddle. 

I have no time to answer as his tail wraps itself tightly against me; he thrusts his hips up. His cock slides into my desperate core. I watch with fascination as we come together in the mirror as if I was only a spectator to this show. His hands leave punishing bruises as he guides our bodies at a quickening pace. I can barely register the moans coming out of me. His cock stretches, strokes, and plunges into me so deliciously. His hands cupping and pinching at my nipples, sending more pleasure to my core.

Our eyes meet in the mirror, his black-lusted eyes to my own heavy ones. I watch as his teeth bite down on the perfect flesh of his lips as if he’s trying to cling to any ropes of sanity. 

“Please, Cardan,” I beg.

My body coils tighter in the familiar sensation. My hands cling to his neck, pushing my aching nipples up, angling my hips where his cock thrusts deeper. We watch each other’s faces twist in painful pleasure, our breathing ragged.

“You please me so much,” he grunts. 

Our bodies don’t slow down from our brutal pace. To watch Cardan take me this way heightens the sensations. The act feels more intimate and also unbelievable. Unbelievable how beautiful and sensual our bodies move together. 

“I love watching you,” he pants. “Feeling you come. Come again for me.” 

His tongue yet again traces along the curvature of my ears, his eyes never leaving mine. His hand reaches down to where we are joined, the pads of his fingers rubbing the apex of my slit.

I am exploding and falling in Cardan’s arms, both feeling the shuddering orgasm and also far removed from it as I watch a mortal woman writhing under Cardan’s touch in the mirror. His tail and arms anchor me, as with great fascination, I watch his face contort with intensity. His cock thrusts into me in erratic great spurts. He was stunning as he came, his forehead falling onto my shoulder as we leant against each other, trying to not collapse onto the floor.

I think about his riddle and smile. We are of mutual service to each other, and there wasn’t a single thing about the fact that I hate. Not at all.


End file.
